It all started with a Rumour
by Mai-Chan-M
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho, two of Shikon’s most popular, rich, eligible and goodlooking seniors, brought together by a simple photograph. Miroku Higurashi wishes for the best for his best friend and sister and deviously spreads a rumour........
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I see that my story has captured your attention. This is my first attempt at a long series because I usually write one-shots. I am quite new to writing fan fictions (although, I AM a very avid reader of them), so please forgive ****this humble authoress**** for her spelling mistakes / grammatical errors if you should find some. **

**SUMMARY – **Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho, two of Shikon's most popular, rich, eligible and good-looking seniors, brought together by a simple photograph. Miroku Higurashi wishes for the best for his best friend and sister and deviously spreads a rumor that can totally change the lives of these two teenagers. But what happens when it has the opposite effect on them? Kagome could be bothered less about it while Inuyasha finds himself quite interested in the raven-haired beauty.

**Pairings – InuKag, MirSan. **

**Rated – M for foul language. **

**Disclaimer – Me no own Inuyasha. **

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**CH: 1 "THE PHOTO"**_

Miroku Higurashi observed his twin silently over the rim of his cup as she shook her head in rhythm with the music that was blaring from her headphones. No one looking at her would ever think that it had only been a day since her boyfriend of three years had broken up with her. Aside from her slightly puffy eyes, there was no sign that she had been practically howling the whole night. _Ah, the wonders of make-up._ He shook his head slightly and still continued to watch her with amused eyes. He wasn't too bothered about his sister's break-up with Hojo. Akitoki Hojo was sweet, amusing and polite. He was a straight A student with GPA 5 and he was the senior class president. While everyone found him charming and thought him to be the "perfect boyfriend" for his sister, he hadn't liked him that much. Miroku found Hojo to be shallow, stupid and over-all, a weird guy. But since Kagome was happy, that was all it mattered. Until yesterday, when Hojo called her and broke-up with her. While Kagome _looked_ beautiful, he knew that underneath her tough exterior, she was still weeping.

His musings were interrupted by a soft musical voice-

"Are you gonna say something or will you continue boring holes in my face?" Kagome asked with her eyes still closed.

Miroku smirked and was about to speak when he was interrupted by a-

"Miroku, please don't drink that cup of milk as if it were champagne. And don't you DARE tell me that you are too OLD to be scolded! Souta, STOP picking your food. If you don't like it, then DON'T EAT IT! No need to decorate it all over the plate.

And lastly, Kagome dear, please don't sleep when normal people are supposed to be awake. People might question your sanity."

All this was said in a single breath and the speaker panted as she ran a hand through her glossy curls.

"But mom, I wasn't sleeping, I was just listening to-" protested a whining Kagome.

"Yes, yes I know you were listening to your music, WHICH reminds me – NO ONE IS TO LISTEN TO MUSIC AT THE DINING TABLE. People, are WE CLEAR ON THAT?" said Mrs. Higurashi as she glared at her three children.

All three children saluted and sang "YES, Mooooooooooooom!"

Mrs. Higurashi rolled shook her head as she rubbed her temples. "I swear, you kids are going to drive me CRAZY." She groaned. "Miki, get me some aspirin."

Miroku grinned as his mother left the room.

"So, 'Gome you gonna grab a ride with me?"

"No, thanks. I am riding with Sango today."

"Sango? THE Yamazaki Sango, you mean? Oh, she is the very epitome of-" sighed Miroku dreamily gazing into space and his mind conjured up wonderful images of 'THE Yamazaki Sango'.

"Yes, it is her. And you know very well that I have only one friend who is called Sango and before she wallops you on the head for thinking those perverted thoughts about her 'Roku, you better wipe off that drool on your chin.

Miroku winced slightly. _Yes, Yamazaki Sango did indeed have a strong punch._

"Well, then I don't have all the time in the world, so see you, 'Roku." "Squirt" she added in an undertone glancing mischievously at Souta.

"Bye 'Gome".

"Bye, nee-chan!"

X

O

X

O

Inuyasha Taisho sighed as his cell phone started ringing. He prayed silently. _Please don't let it be Kikyo. Please don't let it be Kikyo.__Please don't let it be Kikyo._ He glanced at his cell screen and nearly laughed out in relief. It was Miroku calling.

"Hey perv"

"_My, my Inuyasha. Is that any way to greet your favorite best friend?" Miroku smirked from the other side. _

Inuyasha growled low. Miroku and his stupid jokes.

"My only best friend, you mean. And I can even take care of that if you want."

"_Touche. Touche. I wonder what crawled up your ass this morning. So, when are you coming?" _

"Will be there in five."

"_K, see ya then."_

"Sure. Oh and Miroku…….stay away from my cousin." Inuyasha smirked as Miroku groaned on the other line.

X

O

X

O

Miroku waited patiently as Inuyasha dumped all his stuff in his locker.

"Why Inuyasha, don't you look handsome today."

"I swear, Miroku, if I hadn't know that you were 100 percent straight and a total lech, I'd say that you were turning gay on me."

Miroku grinned as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Say, Yash, smile at the camera! The camera loves you!"

"Miroku, STOP FUCKING ANNOYING THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

"Sorry, no can do". Miroku grinned like a silly child.

"WHY YOU- FILTHY STINKING-"

At that moment, something happened. Kagome came in laughing with her friends. Sango pushed her jokingly and Kagome lost her balance and landed in the arms of none other……………..Inuyasha Taisho. On reflex, he caught hold of her and it formed a kind of …….. _romantic_ scene. Kagome was hoisted up against Inuyasha who was holding one of her hands in his while the other clutched tightly at her waist. Both of them were too flabbergasted to speak or move and. Neither seemed aware of their position as they both got lost in the others' eyes.

"Hey, guys" _Miroku smirked inwardly._

Both of them looked at him in unison. But before they could do anything, he clicked and SNAP the picture was taken. Yep, he had taken a master-shot.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**THAT was the end of chapter 1. Look out for chapter 2: "THE AFTERMATH"**

**So, please my "faithful" readers, press that ****GO**** Button down there and REVIEW. Tell me what YOU think of my story. Tell me if YOU think I should continue. Tell me ALL you want to say in a REVIEW! (aa) **

**Till next time**

**Misty aka mysticalgrl11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! I hope that I didn't make you guys wait tooooooooo long for this update. I tried to update ASAP. **

**A HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE Thanks to all those who reviewed **

_**InuyashanKagomegirl,**__**XxSuzexX,**__**nicole,**__**voices-in-the-wind**__**pearlless**__**koorikage93**__**BiishikiBokkaku**_** and **_**Doghanyou3693.**_

**I dedicate the second chapter of this story - Ch: 2 "The Aftermath" to **_**InuyashanKagomegirl **_**for being my VERY first reviewer. Rock on, sister!**

**The "WHAT HAPPENED WITH Characters" is actually seeing the situation from said character's point-of-view. Just wanted to clear that up. **

**Disclaimer – I didn't own Inuyasha last time I checked. Searches through a mountain of papers Nopez, still don't own it. **

**So, without further ado, I give you Ch: 2 "The Aftermath" **

_**CH: 2 "THE AFTERMATH"**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME_

_-At that moment, something happened. Kagome came in laughing with her friends. Sango pushed her jokingly and Kagome lost her balance and landed in the arms of none other than……………..Inuyasha Taisho. On reflex, he caught hold of her and it formed a kind of …….. romantic scene. Kagome was hoisted up against Inuyasha who was holding one of her hands in his while the other clutched tightly at her waist. Both of them were too flabbergasted to speak or move. Neither seemed aware of their position as they both got lost in the others' eyes. _

"_Hey, guys" Miroku smirked inwardly. _

_Both of them looked at him in unison. But before they could do anything, he clicked and SNAP the picture was taken. Yep, he had taken a master-shot. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**WHAT HAPPENED WITH KAGOME**_

"I still can't figure out what pleasure you get, waving pom-poms as a bunch of Neanderthals thunder up and down the field." Sango remarked disapprovingly as they returned from Kagome's cheer-leader practice.

"Ha ha, Sango. Very funny." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes as she brushed a loose tendril of her black hair behind her ear.

"Oh, please Kagome. Calm down. Loosen up a bit." Sango said glancing at her worriedly. _Are you hiding something from me, Kagome?_

Kagome _tried_ to refrain from spurting out a witty comment but _couldn't_ resist-

"Honey, if I'd been any calmer, I'd be dead."

As they ran in laughing and joking, Sango suddenly pushed her. Kagome was just _mentally _remarking that Sango didn't know her strength when she suddenly lost her balance and tripped over her own feet. She prayed silently. _Please don't let me fall flat on my face. Please, Kami. If you are there, then you will listen to my prayer._ She barely had time to think _'Oh, that rhymed' _before she was engulfed by a pair of warm and strong arms. She felt a jolt of electricity as strong muscles brushed against her bare arms. As her skin erupted in gooseflesh, she looked up only to lose herself in the most beautiful shade of amber ever. She saw herself reflected in the clear amber eyes which seared her soul with their intense gaze. She found herself drowning in the endless depths of those eyes when a _very _familiar voice interrupted-

_**WHAT HAPPENED WITH INUYASHA**_

"WHY YOU- FILTHY STINKING-"

Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when a delicious aroma of jasmine, lavender and vanilla invaded his senses. Before he realized what was going on, a soft body was pressed against his hard one and he had one arm clasped firmly around the stranger's waist and clutched her hand in his vice-like grip. He shivered internally as soft, smooth skin brushed against his and he breathed deeply. The scent was creating havoc on his senses. He looked down and found himself reflected in clear brown eyes. The chocolate orbs looked back into his with their innocence and purity shining clearly from their brown depths. He lowered his eyes onto her soft pink lips which were in a pout. As he bent his head to get a taste of those delicious looking lips, a _very familiar_ and _ever-so-annoying_ voice interrupted-

_**WHAT **_**next**_** HAPPENED WITH BOTH**_

"_Hey, guys"_

Kagome looked at the speaker and before she could utter any _audible_ words, there was a blinding flash and a loud CLICK. Her first and only thought was _'Please don't let my eyes come closed in the photo.' _

Inuyasha turned abruptly towards the speaker but before he could bring into form the thousand swear words swimming in his head, there was a flash of white which left him temporarily blind and a LOUD CLICK. _HIS_ only thought was _'I am gonna kill that bastard.' _

_**PRESENT (WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW) **_

Inuyasha still contemplated over the painful ways in which he could bring about the death of his _best_ friend which his musings were interrupted by a soft melodic you….like, uh- please, um-le -let go of me, now?" Kagome stammered, blushing furiously.

Inuyasha watched bemused as the girl in his arms continued to turn more red by the second. _At this rate, she'll soon resemble a tomato._

Kagome huffed impatiently and tried to wiggle out of the stranger's arms. She froze when a deep masculine voice said,

"Hey, where do you think _you're_ going?"

Inuyasha smirked at the effect he was having on her. _She is so ing innocent._

He lowered himself till he was eye-level with her,

"How about we find something _fun_ to do?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why...you-!!!!!!! Kagome fumed. The _nerve_ of this guy. She gritted her teeth and spit out,

"People-_grit_-are-_grit_-freakin'-_grit_-watching-_grit_-us-_grit_"

Hearing that, he let her go as if she had some terrible contagious disease. She barely had time to realize that she missed his warmth when she was grabbed and ushered away by _a_ _very strong_ and _a very familiar_ someone.

The words slowly registered into Inuyasha's brain. _People are freaking watching us. People. Were. Watching. Them. As. They. Did. Whatever. They. Did. _He looked up and saw that she had indeed been correct. More than half the school had witnessed what had just happened between him and miss-what-ever-her-name-was. He stared at everyone. And everyone stared back at him. Some looked bored, some interested, some smirked, some smiled and some were frightened. He thought bemused. _Why are they frightened?_ And, then it hit him and the fury swirled in his deep amber eyes. He growled low and fisted his hands. He rounded on his _'best-friend'_ and watched in satisfaction how Miroku's triumphant smirk gave away into a frightened smile. He might have laughed out aloud at Miroku's present somewhat comical expression had the circumstances been different. Still, he found immense satisfaction at how terrified Miroku seemed. _That's right. He SHOULD be scared._ He smirked and muttered a single sentence, not bothering to hide the threat behind it,

"Miroku?"

As Miroku gulped and stared at him, he spoke.

"_You're screwed." _

X

O

X

O

Miroku panted as he sat down on the stool at the bar. _Oh, Kami thank me for the ability of running so fast. Had it not been for you, I would never have been able to outrun the great-hanyou-Inuyasha. _He shivered. It had been a frightening experience. Not that he was _actually_ scared of Inuyasha but he knew that had he been caught, he'd have, _at the least_, few broken teeth, a black eye and a sore shin.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha ran for all he was worth after Miroku but he had little success. The corridors in Shikon High had invisible barriers to stop any hanyou or youkai from using their superior strength and skills to run along the corridor. The barriers sort of acted like speed breakers. It was a pretty good technique, but Inuyasha didn't have any time for such nonsense. He was half way towards reaching Miroku who could run fast since he was a human (The barriers didn't work on him) when the bell sounded. _

_Inuyasha swore "Shit. Calculus." He skidded to a halt and darted in the opposite direction towards Math Class. _

_Miroku sighed. 'Saved by the bell' but continued to run anyways. He left the school grounds and entered "Midnight Moon", one of the many clubs owned by the Taishos. _

_End Flashback_

Kagura Shinohara was the bartender at "Midnight Moon". She was a very close friend of the Taishos and knew Miroku as he was Inuyasha's best friend. She smirked at him as he continued to pant.

"Kagura-_pant_-can you-_pant_-gemme-_pant_-a-glass-of-wa…-water?" Miroku panted. _It had been a long run. _

"What no drink for the young master?" Kagura mocked. "Afraid can't beat our Yash? I always knew that you were too much of a mamma's boy. If you want MEN, you want the Taish-"

"Yes, yes, your insults not withstanding, can I please get a pitcher of H20 L?" Miroku wasn't too bothered by the insults. Kagura had a sharp tongue.

"Ever the geek, aren't you, boy?" Kagura smirked. She loved making fun of these teenagers.

Miroku sighed. Kagura returned with a glass of water and some ice cubes in it.

"Here you go, squirt."

Miroku began, "You know, Kagura, you look particularly ravish-"

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Use the charm which you _don't have_ on some other poor lass. It ain't working on ME. There are more better ways of winning a girl's heart than throwing "_cheesy-pick-me-up lines"_ at her. What they are teaching you at that school, I wonder."

Miroku cringed at the term "cheesy-pick-me-up lines". The way she said it seemed as if she had put the whole phrase within inverted commas.

"Can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure can but you gotta pay me 10 bucks."

"Awww…..Kagura……"

"Hey, you're the rich man's kid, not me."

Miroku opened Kagura's laptop and connected his cell phone to it. He opened the files and turned to the last picture. He viewed it in ACDSee. The photo was even better than the original scene. Somehow everyone in the back ground appeared blurred and the whole light focused on the couple. Inuyasha's eyes were wide but he still looked good. _As girls say, EVERYTHING looks good on Inuyasha._ Kagome's eyes looked a little glassy and a light pink blush dusted her cheeks. To him, his sister looked adorable. But he was sure that to everyone (guys mainly), she looked HOT. He continued editing the picture when he was interrupted,

"Hey isn't that the young master Takahashi?"

Miroku wearily replied, "Yes, it is him."

"Who is that with him? His latest bitch?"

Miroku opened his mouth indignantly to defend his sister but Kagura beat him to it,

"No, she looks far too innocent. Can't be one. But they look good-together."

_Ya, ya. So they do_. Miroku reflected.

"She is the perfect girl for him". Kagura left him to his thoughts.

Miroku stared after her with a dumbfound expression on his face. She was right. _Kagura. Was. . Right!_ Inuyasha needed a good girl in his life. Kagome needed a sensible guy in _her_ life. Someone who could protect and cherish her. _Someone_ like _Inuyasha_. _Inuyasha_ needed _someone_ _to_ _love him for him_. He needed _someone_ like _Kagome. Inuyasha needed Kagome. Kagome needed Inuyasha._ Both talented, both rich and both popular. Two good-looking people thrown together by fate or in their case, Miroku and Sango. Now all he needed was a good plan to bring them together. But as he tried to think of plans, he couldn't stop smiling and remembering how it had been _HIM_ _and Sango_ who had done it. _HIM and THE Yamazaki Sango. _Miroku thought happily_. I think fate has something similar for us too, Sango. Even if it doesn't, I am sure Inuyasha and Kagome do. _

He stopped his musings and dialed a number. A disgustingly sugary voice picked up, and said,

"Hello? Yura speaking."

"Hey Yura, how is it going on?"

"Ooooo, Miro-kun. Do you need my _help_ in something?"

Miroku shuddered. The girl was freaky! She was way too suggestive, even for him.

He cleared his throat and said,

"Actually I do. You know my pal Inuyasha? Ya, I heard that he is going out with someone. And he is pretty serious about this one too. Her name is Kag-"

"-um, can you ensure that everyone knows this? The whole school I mean."

Yura smirked. Yep, she would have fun 'spreading the rumour'. She would listen to 'Miro-kun' but she would add her _own_ spice to it.

"You watch out, Inuyasha Taisho and Miss Kagome. You just watch out. Your bad days are just around the corner."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wooooooooow, Yura is freaky! **_**Wonder what she is gonna do………………**_

**So, that was the end of Ch: 2. Watch out for Ch: 3 "THE ENCOUNTER". That is where Inuyasha and Kagome FINALLY meet. **

**Here is a sneak-peak of Ch: 3 "THE ENCOUNTER"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-"Sango, what is WRONG with you? We NEVER quarrel, and specially not over stupid guys!!!!!!!" Shouted an irate Kagome. _

"_He is not just some stupid guy Kagome, he is my-"_

"_Yes, he is your what?" Kagome inquired impatiently._

_Sango narrowed her eyes. Her beautiful face was marred by a scowl. _

"_YOU know very well who he is. Inuyasha is my b-"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**HA HA, cliffy. I love being so evil! LOL!**

**So, People, PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages a writer to write! **

**Till next time, **

**Misty, as in mysticalgrl11**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Here you go, the (hopefully) long-awaited Chapter 3! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. You guys ROCK! Your reviews really encouraged me and prompted me to update faster. I try to make as long updates as possible. Hope that Chapter 2 had been long enough for your taste. Okay, I know I am boring you with my blabbering, so let me just shut up and present the chapter. **

**Disclaimer – Of all the things I own, Inuyasha and co. is NOT one of them. **

_**CH: 3 "THE ENCOUNTER"**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME_

_-"Actually I do. You know my pal Inuyasha? Ya, I heard that he is going out with someone. And he is pretty serious about this one too. Her name is Kag-"_

"_-um, can you ensure that everyone knows this? The whole school I mean." _

_Yura smirked. Yep, she would have fun 'spreading the rumour'. She would listen to 'Miro-kun' but she would add her own spice to it. _

"_You watch out, Inuyasha Taisho and Miss Kagome. You just watch out. Your bad days are just around the corner." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome protested as Sango forcefully dragged her towards their next class – _CALCULUS_. As they entered the class room with five minutes to go, they found that few students were already occupying the seats at the front. Sango ignored them as she pulled an objecting Kagome towards the seats at the back. Kagome finally wrenched her arm from Sango's grip and spoke in an annoyed voice,

"You know Sango that I _always_ sit in the front. Why can't we just move a _few_ sits forw-?"

The rest of Kagome's sentence was drowned in Sango's furious yell,

"WHAT THE HECK IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU, KAGOME? HOW CAN YOU GO AROUND ACTING LIKE……..like a…."

Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Like a 'what' exactly?" she dared Sango.

Sango's voice trembled as she spoke "Well, like a……… !" She slowly regained her composure and continued her rant, "HOW CAN YOU GO AROUND THROWING YOURSELF AT GUYS LIKE THAT?!?!?!? Do you know how you have tarnished your reputation?!?!??! I am sure that most of the school must be talking about it. News like _that_ spreads like wildfir-."

"SHUT THE UP!" Kagome was beyond furious now. Sango's insult was like a slap to her face. _I can't believe you, Sango._

Sango was equally angry. She replied with equal vigour, "Well, guess WHAT??! NEWSFLASH! I will NOT SHUT UP! YOU did something WRONG and YOU deserve to be TOLD THAT YOU ARE WRONG, Miss Know It All!"

Kagome was dumbfounded. Sango and she never quarreled.

"Sango, what is WRONG with you? We NEVER quarrel, and specially not over stupid guys!!!!!!!" shouted an irate Kagome.

"He is not just some stupid guy Kagome, he is my-"

"Yes, he is your what?" Kagome inquired impatiently.

Sango narrowed her eyes. Her beautiful face was marred by a scowl.

"YOU know very well who he is. Inuyasha is my brother."

Kagome's eyes bulged. Sango was related to _THE INUYASHA TAISHO?_ _This_ was news indeed. Sango and she had been friends for 5 years now but _she_ had never mentioned Inuyasha or _any_ of the Taishos. The Taishos and The Higurashis used to be top rivals but all that ended with the friendship between Miroku and Inuyasha. As she thought back on her encounter with the youngest Taisho all she could only think mortified was _'OMG! And I used to call him _brother_ Inuyasha'. _He probably didn't think much of her as a sister now, not after how she had thrown herself at him. The idea was weird and oddly _exciting_. _Weird. What IS wrong with me? _All she knew about Sango's family was that they were quite well off and Sango had had two younger siblings – the twins Kohaku and Koharu. They both attended Shikon High with Souta.

At that moment, Kagome's only intelligent reply to Sango's pronouncement was,

"HE is your WHAT???????????????????"

Sango shrugged. It seemed as if her temper went as soon as it came.

"His mom and my mom are sisters. Inuyasha is around 3 months or so younger than me."

"OMG! Sango, but you never told me!" Kagome said reproachfully.

"Well, you never told me that the perv was your brother."

"Please refrain from calling him that even though he _is_ one. And anyway, I thought that you'd spot the resemblance."

"Why do you _think_ so much? _Thinking is such a waste of time_."

That was when a deep, _very male_ voice interrupted them,

"_Precisely_, my words."

Kagome turned sharply at the sound of the voice. In front of her stood, none other than the infamous Inuyasha Taisho.

"I see that we meet again, _senorita_."

_-X-_


End file.
